


Fondling Fork Fucking

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Shitposting Hell, Tomsworld - Fuck You
Genre: Aesthetic music plays while he does this, Midgy is scarred for life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ThE AL miGH t y F OrkI Us, Tord fucks a goddamn fork what else do you want, forking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Tord pops a boner looking at forks.





	Fondling Fork Fucking

The house is empty.

 

He’s finally alone.

 

Yes.

 

Tord ran into his room, locking the door and turning his pastel pink radio and popped in his aesthetic CD. Then, got his fork collection out.

 

_ “Just enjoy yourself~” _

 

He casually got his tablet, looking through pictures of forks.

 

He had posters of forks everywhere in his pastel colored room.

 

He worshipped the fork god.

 

Oh the mighty Forkius.

 

He was so caught up in looking at those sexy forks, his dick was hard. 

 

“Oh shoot,” Tord mumbles, looking at the big tent in his pants, “No, no, no… What am I going to do?!” He knows he sucks at pleasuring himself, and he certainly won't forgive himself if he doesn’t cum, soon

 

He looks over to his fork collection. 

 

Fuck.

 

He grabs his favorite fork. The pink one. He knew deep down this was probably not going to end well. But it’s not like he actually uses forks for eating. Like cum on, who does that?

 

Tord takes his pants off, then his boxers. This boy can’t do laundry for SHIT.

 

He teases himself a little bit, scraping the fork on his ass. Then lightly scraped it on his dick. He proceeds to rub and jerk himself off, trying to keep the moaning to a minimum.

 

He grabs the fork again, and pours fiji water all over it before attempting to sink the utensil inside his cunt. 

 

_ “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” _

 

It fucking hurts like a bitch, but Tord has no concept of pain.

 

When he thinks he’s ready, he thrusted the fork into him, loudly screaming in the pain and pleasure of having a fork up his ass.

 

Using one hand to fuck himself with a fork while the other one was busy jerking himself off.

 

The door slowly opens, Midgy peeks over, seeing the fucko jerk off. Tord however, was nearing his hallelujah to give a fuck about the small Tom wannabe thing.

 

Midgy just watches before slamming the door closed, screaming loudly like the little child he is.

 

He’s most likely going to tell corrupted edgy version of Tom, and he will most likely not give a fuck.

 

Because he’s Corrupt Tom and Corrupt Tom only fucks the air with his pants on.

 

Tord lets out a cry, cumming all over his sheets, while small drops of blood comes along with it.

 

“I-I think I need to call the doctor…”


End file.
